Kragjaw Tuminar
Kragjaw Tuminar Kragjaw Tuminar is the central protagonist in The Great War Chronicles. He debuted in book one, Dwarf, and caused the catalyst that has since cast the entire dwarven kingdom into what appears to be a war that cannot be won. He resides in the trap making capital of Umuosmar, Gornfurum. Kragjaw is an oddball of a dwarf. He doesn't look like other dwarves his age, and certainly does not act like them. Instead of running about and having fun, mingling with people, or pulling pranks - he spends his time honing his craft: trap making. Though the other dwarves within Gornfurum refuse to admit it aloud, they all agree that Kragjaw is by far the best trap maker in the kingdom. When we initially meet Kragjaw, we learn that he has just "come of age" and shall be required to register his name and services with the Royal Dwarven Army. The army is headed by an evil, dark magic practicing dwarf named Snardeck Brewhorn. He enforces the rules, kills citizens, and more - all at the behest of Umuosmar's illegitimate reigning King, Praghock Yulgrunli. Kragjaw's story begins in the streets of Umuosmar on his birthday, as he and his father traverse the streets back to their home after a day of market shopping. They are arguing about whether Kragjaw should be happy with joining the royal brigade. Kragjaw refuses his father's words, and rather loudly, much to the chagrin of his father. When Praghock's sentinels come to force the dwarf to swear his allegiance - he outright refuses, and through one of his very craftily made traps, he kills the two sentinels. Before he does so, however, the sentinels send word via their magic screens (essentially a television screen cast by magic that allows people to speak to one another) to Praghock about the dwarf's insubordination, and Praghock sends his favorite dragon, Firehock, to kill Kragjaw and his father, Kurikjaw. Spoiler Alert: it doesn't work. In a series of events following, Kragjaw and his father, alongside a former royal guard named Skalmaena, wind up on a collision course with a destiny that they cannot change. Character Traits * Gray haired - an unusual trait for a young dwarf * Dark Gray beard, often unkempt but not long * Blue eyes * Highly skilled in trap making, but often overlooked due to the fact that he does not use magic * Sarcastic and prone to opening his mouth at the worst possible moment * Quick to react in an adverse way * Has no real friends outside of family and a couple of ragtag members of the troupe Character Relationships * Father is Kurikjaw Tuminar * Mother is Sirmeda Grumbane * Grandfather is Fogrolir Grumbane * Great Grandfather is Gamut Grumbane Love Interests * Skalmaena Silverbrow started out appearing to be a love interest for Fogrolir. Lately, however, her attention has been on Fogrolir's grandson, Kragjaw. Weapons / Skills * Best trap maker in all of Umuosmar * Uses logic and trinkets to overcome the most perilous magic concoctions * Fast thinking, quick witted, and very agile Category:Characters